Pressure measurements are employed in many applications. In order to measure pressure a conventional device is called a pressure transducer or pressure sensor. Such devices are well known and many of such devices are constructed utilizing semiconductor techniques. These devices conventionally utilize piezoresistors which are formed on a semiconductor diaphragm and which varies resistance proportional to a force or pressure applied to the diaphragm. Other devices can use tuned circuits such as inductor capacitor circuits where the capacitance which also can be formed from semiconductor techniques varies according to a pressure or force applied to the associated diaphragm. In one particular application the pressure transducers can be used to measure pressure in tires such as aircraft or automobile tires or in similar articles. In any event, in view of the above, there is a need for highly accurate pressure transducer which will measure pressure in a tire or similar article and which would also be capable of allowing the tire to be inflated during normal usage. As is known, tires eventually lose air and therefore pressure during normal use and must be refilled. In any event, it is desirable to measure the pressure in a tire on a continuous basis and furthermore, allow the tire to be filled in the event there is a decrease in pressure. It is understood that proper inflation and proper pressure prolongs the use of such tires as well as increases the performance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pressure transducer which will measure pressure in a tire or similar article while further allowing the tire to be inflated during normal use.